Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?
by Rebi724
Summary: La bambina tratteneva il fiato in attesa di vederlo. Era determinata a tornare a casa con qualcosa che avrebbe conservato fino alla morte, niente e nessuno glielo avrebbe impedito.


**L'inizio di una storia **

"Permesso...mi scusi, ahi! Non volevo, mi dispiace.".

La folla era immensa, gente proveniente da tutta Italia per avere la possibilità di ritrovarselo davanti agli occhi anche solo per un secondo.

"Basterebbe per tutta la vita.".

Questo pensava Frisk, una ragazzina di nove anni che, una volta rimasta da sola, aveva trovato in un'unica persona un riparo, una via d'uscita, una famiglia. Ed era strano, soprattutto per lei che era sempre stata piuttosto concreta, molto realista per la sua età, ma stavolta era diverso. Lui era diverso.

A causa della sua statura raggiungere la ringhiera che la separava dal suo sogno rappresentava una certa difficoltà, dato che le persone non si accorgevano di lei in quel chiasso, ma allo stesso tempo era un vantaggio perché ciò le permetteva di infiltrarsi tra un corpo e l'altro.

Era ancora in tempo, lui non era ancora uscito e mancavano pochi metri. Finalmente! Con la manina sinistra avvinghiata alla ringhiera poco più alta di lei e la custodia del cd stretta al petto dalla destra, la bambina tratteneva il fiato in attesa di vederlo. Era determinata a tornare a casa con qualcosa che avrebbe conservato fino alla morte, niente e nessuno glielo avrebbe impedito.

E poi eccolo lì, tra urla e pianti di gioia che riempivano l'aria, con una penna nera in mano e due uomini ad accompagnarlo. L'idolo di milioni di persone in tutto il mondo e in special modo di Frisk: Michael Jackson.

Tutti si sporgevano oltre la ringhiera in cerca del suo autografo e lui che, con il suo meraviglioso sorriso, stendeva inchiostro su foto e custodie di plastica a non finire.

La bambina cercava di farsi notare ma, malgrado gli sforzi, non sembrava avere successo e, come e non bastasse, il suo corpicino stava essendo risucchiato all'interno della folla.

Michael aveva sempre avuto un occhio di falco per i bambini e non poté fare a meno di volere la sua attenzione a quella piccoletta che chiamava il suo nome, aggrappata alla ringhiera come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita.

Con un suo gesto, neanche lui sapeva come ci fosse riuscito, la folla finalmente fece silenzio. Il cantante volse lo sguardo verso la bimba e, una volta di fronte a lei, si chinò con un sorriso.

"Ciao, io sono Michael, come ti chiami?".

Lei, che no capiva un accidente di inglese, improvvisò: "I-io...io sono Frisk.".

Il suo panico era evidente, ma lui non si scompose e continuò: "E' un bel nome. E dimmi, quanti anni hai?".

La bambina di quella rase aveva capito sì e no solo la domanda e rispose: "Nove.".

"Sei da sola?" la domanda gli sorse spontanea.

"Sì." Altrettanto spontanea fu la risposta.

Michael rimase perplesso a quel "sì" così automatico e il suo istinto paterno non aspettò a farsi sentire.

"Non posso lasciare che tu resti da sola in mezzo a tutta questa gente. Ti andrebbe di stare un po' con me fino a quando non troviamo qualcuno che si occupi di te?".

Frisk lo guardò confusa. Cos'è che le aveva detto?

Il Re del Pop però non viaggiava mai senza un interprete, e uno dei due uomini che lo affiancavano si affrettò a tradurre.

A quel punto la ragazzina era sicura sarebbe svenuta: il suo idolo, Michael Jackson in persona, le stava offrendo di andare con lui.

Non ci credeva. No, non ci credeva.

Col cuore a mille, gli occhi spalancati e un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all'altro annuì saltellando: "Sì sì sì sì sì grazie grazie grazie!!!".

A quella scena, Michael non poteva fare a meno di sorridere e non serviva certo un traduttore per capire che quel giorno avrebbe avuto un po' di compagnia. L'altra guardia del corpo sollevò la piccola per portarla dall'altra parte della ringhiera, dopodiché il cantante la prese per mano e si avviò verso la limousine, facendo nel frattempo qualche altro autografo, tra gli sguardi increduli di tutti.

D'altronde come biasimarli? Chi non avrebbe voluto essere al posto di quella bimba?

Michael lasciò che Frisk salisse per prima e lei, con la sua solita insicurezza che si portava sempre dietro manco fosse la sua ombra, si arrampicò impacciatamente sul sedile per poi strisciare fino al lato opposto.

Il veicolo partì lasciandosi dietro le grida di tutta Roma, diretto allo studio di registrazione che Michael aveva affittato per quel giorno.


End file.
